valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Shiki
allies' ATK 900% up / 40% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and all allies' ATK 900% up / 50% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Parley Card |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 80%, all allies recover 30% from the first turn / Can't be nullified / 100% chance / Max 5 times |procs 2 = 5 |skill g = ☆Parley Card |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and all allies' ATK 1000% up / 50% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and all allies' ATK 1000% up / 60% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Parley Card |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 80%, all allies recover 50% from the first turn / Can't be nullified / 100% chance / Max 7 times |procs g2 = 7 |skill x = ★Parley Card |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and all allies' ATK 1200% up / 65% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and all allies' ATK 1200% up / 75% chance |procs x = 5 |skill x2 = ★Parley Card |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 80%, resurrect and fully recover all allies / Can't be nullified / 100% chance / Max 10 times |procs x2 = 10 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This card master is a greedy, narcissistic mercenary who serves the highest bidder. |friendship = I'll guard you for three days. Anything more costs extra. |meet = I'm happy you want to hire me, but I don't sell myself cheap. |battle start = Is this is in my contract? |battle end = This isn't in my contract! |friendship max = Once my contract's up, I'll start charging you like crazy! |friendship event = Tck, I never get a turn! It's 'cause of all your maidens. But I'm a pro, so I'll keep working 'til my contracts up. |rebirth = Mercenaries are disposable in their master's eyes. So, I don't come cheap. My life's valuable after all. But I'll do anything if the price is right. Show me the money! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Miwabe Sakura